1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch panel and a touch display device having the same, and more particularly to an optical touch panel and a touch display device having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid developments and applications of the information technology, wireless mobile telecommunication, and information appliances, the input devices of many information products are changed from a traditional keyboard, a mouse and so forth to touch devices, so as to satisfy the requirements of convenience in carrying, light weight, and user-friendly operations. At present, touch panels can be generally categorized into resistance touch panels, capacitance touch panels, sound wave touch panels, optical touch panels, electromagnetic touch panels, etc. Each of the aforementioned touch panels can be externally assembled with a display panel to form a touch display device.
One type of the optical touch panels is that light sources and CMOS detectors are used to sense touch positions. In this type of optical touch panel, a frame is disposed above the display panel, and the light sources and the CMOS detectors are disposed at the corners of the frame. However, the inner portion of the frame is a hallow structure. This optical touch panel is usually twisted because it does not have enough mechanical strength. In addition, the CMOS detectors of the optical touch panel have a vertical receiving angle, and thereby an error sensing signal may be generated when a finger has not touched the surface of the touch panel yet, but the finger is at the light path of the light sources and at the receiving region of the CMOS detectors.